


The Certified Write-Off Wrangling

by romanticalgirl



Category: The Middleman (TV), The Tick (2001)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wendy Watson is used to strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Certified Write-Off Wrangling

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9-27-12

Wendy Watson is used to strange things. Strange things are, in fact, normal for her, which begs the question of whether or not she should call them strange. But she’s absolutely positive the guy in the moth suit shouldn’t be behind the counter of the Jolly Fats Wehawkin Temp Agency.

“You’re wearing a moth suit.”

The guy looks at her evenly, the face of a man who has heard that he’s wearing a moth suit many times in his life. Wendy can practically see him flipping through possible sarcastic answers before he shrugs and nods and settles for a “Yeah.”

“Okay.” Wendy nods and adjusts her bag. “So I’m going to go in the back. Stay away from the lights.”

The guy in the moth suit just sighs. Wendy can’t really blame him.

She goes into the back room, stopping dead at the sight of a seven-foot guy in a blue form-fitting suit. “You must be with The Moth.”

“Oh no. He’s not The Moth. He’s Arthur.”

Wendy nods and sits down opposite him. “It’s not a great moth suit. It needs better antennae.” The blue guy nods as The Middleman walks in with a tray of milk and cookies. “Hey, boss.”

“Hello, Dubbie.”

Wendy waits for Ida’s remark, but it doesn’t come. Instead Ida seems to be staring kind of lustfully at the blue guy. It’s kind of creepy. “Is there something going on? World in danger? Crisis regarding badly-made superhero costumes?”

“No, no. Things are relatively quiet.”

“And so what’s the deal with the big, blue guy?”

The blue guy smiles widely. “I am The Tick!”

“Of course you are.” Wendy nods and turns back to The Middleman for an actual answer, or as close as she might get to one.

“The Tick is a friend of ours.”

Wendy glances over again to where The Tick has wandered over to observe Ida’s data ports. It’s almost enough to make her lose her breakfast. “The Tick is currently calling Ida a silver-tongued USB hub.”

“The Tick is...somewhat unique.”

“Crazy?”

“There are other, more preferred terms.”

“Right, but...”

“I hate to interrupt.” The moth guy peeks inside the door, his tone of voice making clear that he’s actually pretty pleased at interrupting. “But is someone going to come out here so we can get to work?”

“Work?” Wendy glances at The Middleman. “I thought you said everything was quiet.”

“Oh, it is.” The Middleman stands up. “It’s all peachy-keen. I just need you to tend the front counter for a while, Dubbie. Arthur’s here to do my taxes.”


End file.
